magi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid
'Astrid '(亜寿都律土, Asutoriddo) is an otherworldly entity that came to earth after fleeing from her brother whom she had to marry to rule her planet. Due to her otherworldly origin, she is immortal and controls life force granting everlasting life to those she deems worthy. After she is found by Kouen Ren she becomes the servant to the high priest Judar ''effectively becoming a high priestess along his side. Due to her loyalty to Judar, she is forced to siding with Hakuryuu to aid him in taking over the Kou Empire with Judar. According to Hakuryuu, she is one of the most docile and compassionate women he's ever known. Appearance Astrid is slender and a beautifully stunning woman with blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her body measurements are B36-W26-H39 F cup size. She has beautiful crimson hair reaches down to the middle of her thighs, loose bangs covering forehead & side bangs framing her face. Astrid wears a black Lace Bralette, black mid-thigh skirt she doesn’t wear shoes. she wears gold bangle bracelets and a gold bangle necklace with a ruby in the center like her master's that is inspired by Rajasthani folk dancers. Personality Astrid is a feisty and cunning girl. she is a somewhat quiet girl who is enduringly gentle and kind. Astrid is trusting and wants to make sure that other people are happy and will take other's burdens. She is 16 when During her time as a slave under Jamil, she became meek and timid always anxious around her master becoming uncomfortable around certain people. Astrid is 18 when she is bought by the Kou family where she is essentially given to Judar as his worker and slave, who quickly established dominance and power over the young girl. She is kept away and in her room for the most part due to Judar's orders. He becomes overprotective. In the five years of her life within the Kou Empire, she has established her one true personality and nature, she is fiercely loyal to her masters and will fight side by side with who she respects. Astrid is very respectful and will follow orders to the T without question. Under Jamil's watchful and cruel supervision he twisted her personality into a submissive personality, she is someone who willingly submits to the authority of another. She enjoys being in a service-oriented role to the Ren family and finds peace of mind in taking orders from those he or she has placed in positions of power. She enjoys peace and quiet when she can have it. History Astrid was born on another planet where the people there were born with red hair, blue or green eyes and they are immortal with the ability to grant immortality. Her betrothal to her older brother; something she didn't want to do so she fled. Ending up on earth she was found by the Queen and King of the Oda Empire before. She was 16 when the empire was obliterated leaving her an orphan there she is found and eventually is sold to Jamil where he abused her to the point of her being terrified of him, something that still haunts her. Upon hearing of her tormented past Kouha Ren abuses her in the same manner, setting invisible chains on her. She had something similar to Stockholm syndrome (like Morgiana). Judar holds her close and the most precious thing in his possession. Plot Dungeon Arc Astrid and Judar appears accompanied by Markkio. She watches idoly as Judar closes down the Dungeon Amon, while Alibaba Saluja, Aladdin, and Morgiana are still inside, with his magic. Astrid plays with her hair while Judar has a bored expression and comments on how annoying it was having that Dungeon there. Astrid questions why he even put it there. She is told that Markkio's King Vessel, Jamil, is dead. which makes her smile and a small tear slip down her cheek and she feels something inside her become free. They leave swiftly on a flying carpet. Kouga Arc Astrid and Judar are relaxing at the Kou Empire's palace. Judar holding Astrid close by the waist, Markkio is looking for him and scolds Judar because he never appears before the Emperor, and then turns around and shamelessly attempts to make a move on the young priestess this angers Judar. Judar answers that he doesn't like the Emperor and that he instead prefers Hakuryuu Ren and that if he so much as even look at her he will kill him. He goes and talks to Hakuryuu, trying to urge him to go capture a Dungeon like his sister, Hakuei. Astrid does to as well claiming that it will give him more to be proud of. Baldadd Arc Judar has Astrid accompany again and they pass Aladdin in front of the palace of Balbadd when Alibaba is negotiating with his brother, Ahbmad Saluja. Astrid wonders why there are so many people, and Judar says that if he had known, he would have brought his carpet. causing Astrid to giggle. Aladdin notes that Astrid is like a red sun. Then, Astrid and Judar head towards King's Ahbmad throne room. Astrid asks about Sinbad upon seeing him for the first time, Astrid notices that Judar seems glad after immediately sees Sinbad which causes her to be glad to see him as well, which is not returned since Sinbad recognizes him as a threat but he takes notice in Astrid and smirks at her. Ahbmad asks Judar if he knows Sinbad, and the boy explains that Sinbad always gets in his way, Astrid is asked the same thing and the girl explains that she has never seen or meet him before. Immediately, Judar is introduced as the Oracle of the Kou Empire, and Astrid as the slave girl. At night, Alibaba and the others are at the Fog Troupe's headquarters and Astrid plays with Judar's hair as Judar is listening while Sinbad encourages people to keep fighting After Sinbad's speech, Judar tells Astrid to stay put before Judar shows himself and asks Sinbad what's he doing there. Sinbad questions Judar's reasons for being there, and questions arise about Astrid, a blush creeps over her cheek but Judar says that he has no interest in what happens to this country, and adds, with a sadistic smile, that Sinbad should already know that what he truly likes is war. and Judar tells Sinbad to not become concerned with a woman that belongs to him. Judar praises his Kou Empire but then adds that with the one he wants to work together with most is Sinbad because he ''can't stand the Emperor of Kou. Sinbad refuses, and then Judar notices Aladdin's presence. He stares at Aladdin and asks Sinbad who is he, saying that his Rukh is weird. When Sinbad states that Aladdin is a Magi like him, Judar can't believe it, saying that Magis are supposed to be amazing beings, and explains what a Magi is. Then, he fakes a smile and appears to be friendly with Aladdin. Astrid watches intensely at the scene before her. When they are about shaking hands, Judar punches at Aladdin's eyes. Causing her to gasp, after that, Judar mocks Aladdin, saying that he's slow. Judar asks Aladdin who's his King Vessel. Since Aladdin doesn't answer, Judar scans the room and identifies Alibaba as a King Vessel. He recognizes Alibaba as the guy who was bullied by Ahbmad and laughs at him. Aladdin gets angry at his words and defends Alibaba. Then, Judar attacks Alibaba, saying that he doesn't see why is he so special. Judar questions Sinbad why is he with such boring people, and asks if he becomes even stupider. Then, but, sees that Aladdin is preparing to fight, and he smiles and shows his wand as well. Astrid attempts to leave her spot but is frozen in fear as Judar looks back at her and tells her not to move. Sinbad tries to stop them, but Judar tells him to shut up since he cannot do anything because he doesn't have his Metal Vessels with him. Masrur attacks Judar, but he cannot break his Borg. Judar happily says to start the fight by firing Magoi, but it's useless because, as Magis, they are loved by the Rukh and cannot be damaged only with that. Then, Judar says to have a magic battle. he explains magic's functioning and then attacks with Thunder Magic. Aladdin isn't able to dodge the attack and invokes Ugo, Astrid becoming worried about Aladdin as she watches from her spot. After that, Judar recognizes Aladdin as a Magi. Judar gathers water from the air and creates Ice Magic, which is his specialty. Then, he attacks with Thalg Al-Salos. Ugo tries to destroy Judar's Borg, but he remains unharmed. Then, Judar attacks again with his ice and breaks through the Djinn's body. Aladdin tries to give Ugo power, and Ugo stands up again. Judar comments that Ugo is strong. Astrid sits as watches amazed at witnessing a Magi battle. When Aladdin asks him why is he doing that to us, Judar says that he has already forgotten why, but that this is not important. which causes Astrid to mentally scorn her master. While Aladdin checks Ugo's wounds, Judar attacks him again, but Morgiana saves Aladdin and Alibaba attacks Judar, being able to pass through his Borg with his sword. Judar looks angry when he shows a cut in his cheek, and says that he wants to fight Aladdin, and nobody is allowed to get in the way. Then, but, Ugo attacks him with fury, crushing his Borg. Judar is horrified and says to Aladdin that this is unfair because, since he hasn't been giving Magoi to Ugo and he still can move, this is proof that Ugo is not his Djinn. Judar traverses Ugo's body with more ice, but then Ugo attacks him with Heat Magic, and crushes Judar, leaving him unconscious. which horrifies Astrid. Running from her spot she runs and craddles his damaged body in her arms, as Ugo is about to finish them but then Kougyoku Ren and her entourage appear and save Astrid and Judar. Princess Kougyoku's Household Member, Koubun Ka, treats Judar and Astrid as well just in case with his Household Vessel. When Cassim traverses his chest with his Dark Metal Vessel and transforms himself in the Dark Djinn, he attacks everyone in Balbadd's palace. He's near defeat, but then Judar appears unexpectedly, much to Astrid's dismay. Judar comments to Markkio that he feels like he's overflowing with power, and the other answers that is because of the Black Rukh. Then, Judar uses his power to control Cassim, making him his Djinn. After that, he immobilizes Sinbad with Ice Magic and says that he'll make Sinbad his later too. Judar heads to Alibaba, disposed to kill him, but Morgiana saves him. Then, Morgiana gives impetus to Alibaba, and he attacks Judar, but the Magi resists the attack with ease and breaks Alibaba's sword. Astrid stays to the side and watches as her master battles with the others, she watches as Alibaba stands again but he cannot touch Judar, but when Judar is about finishing him, Aladdin appears. Judar says Aladdin to call out his Djinn and attacks him, but Aladdin actives his Borg. When Judar knows that Aladdin no longer has Ugo he is deceived, and says that without that he's just a normal, boring brat. Then, but, Aladdin attacks Judar with powerful Heat Magic, even though this only annoys Judar. Aladdin uses Solomon's Wisdom in Judar and lets him know his past, which visibly affects him, and Judar falls to the ground. Astrid runs to Judar's side and looks him over with worry burning in her eyes as Judar stands again, enraged, and pushes Astrid to the side and attacks Aladdin with fury. Then, Alibaba returns Cassim to his normal state, and the Black Rukh weakens Judar, who isn't able to concentrate his powers. Astrid and Judar are sent with magic to where Al-Thamen is, while Judar is unconscious.